


A House That Is Haunted

by ArcheaMajuar



Series: Gaby/Pierrette [2]
Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Pierrette waited for her patiently, sitting on a sofa. She looked up when Gaby returned, her eyes raking over her whole body, smirking.“Keep that smile to yourself and help me get dressed,” said Gaby imperiously, picking long black dress out of her wardrobe as she was aware that some discussions with authorities were in due.“Wanna play the role of a grieving widow, I see,” remarked the other woman, her tone biting. “Well, I won’t be in your way. I have to leave soon anyway,” she added when zipping up Gaby’s dress on her back, leaving her hands atop Gaby’s shoulders.
Relationships: Gaby/Pierrette (8 femmes)
Series: Gaby/Pierrette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A House That Is Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> The story follows up the previous one of the series, The Curtain Call, even though I haven't expected to write another one, but I guess, there'll be also the third, probably E rated, part.  
> The story's title comes from a song caled Is This What You Wanted by The Last Shadow Puppets.

The next morning was unusually quiet. No singing coming from Catherin’s room, no soothing clutter from the downstairs, but Gaby slept surprisingly well in Pierrette’s arms. Once she woke up and realized that nothing of the shocking revelation were dreams, she wanted to fall asleep again.

“I had to borrow you comb, sorry,” Pierrette informed Gaby when she appeared in the doorframe of the bathroom. Fortunately, Gaby’s bedroom had a private one, so Pierrette could quite comfortable prepare for breakfast, giving there still might be somebody else in the house willing to eat before running away.

Gaby only groaned in frustration over the whole situation, but when she finally sat up on the bed and looked at Pierrette, she wasn’t cross with her about borrowing her stuff. After all, she lent her a gown in the evening and let her sleep in her bed, so why would she freak out about something mundane as a comb?

“I don’t mind,” she shook her head and completely ignoring Pierrette’s possibly disapproving look, Gaby tottered towards her bathroom to perform a miracle. In other words, to conceal how torn her soul was and put on a mask she had been wearing for damn too long.

Pierrette waited for her patiently, sitting on a sofa. She looked up when Gaby returned, her eyes raking over her whole body, smirking.

“Keep that smile to yourself and help me get dressed,” said Gaby imperiously, picking long black dress out of her wardrobe as she was aware that some discussions with authorities were in due.

“Wanna play the role of a grieving widow, I see,” remarked the other woman, her tone biting. “Well, I won’t be in your way. I have to leave soon anyway,” she added when zipping up Gaby’s dress on her back, leaving her hands atop Gaby’s shoulders.

“I haven’t tried to insinuate you should leave,” Gaby mumbled, checking her dress in a mirror, but refusing to meet Pierrette’s eyes in there. She only peeked to see her expression, and was deeply touched to find a pleased smile upon her lips that caught her off guard so much, she couldn’t tear her gaze away now.

“I’ll be back in the evening then,” she promised softly, leaning closer to plant a fleeting kiss on Gaby’s naked neck, sending shivers down her spine. “There are some errand I need to carry out, but don’t want to bother you with them. Shall I… maybe pack some things with me?”

Instead of speaking, Gaby nodded, allowing a half-smile to grace her lips, while her eyes were locked with Pierrette’s blue ones, sparkling with adoration.

“You’re, indeed, beautiful,” Pierrette breathed out, just looking at Gaby, caressing her upper arms, and savouring the way Gaby lowered her gaze.

Flattered, she was still uneasy how to react when such a stunning woman desired her, and thus, she patted one of Pierrette’s hands slightly before she headed for the door.

“We should check who hasn’t left yet,” she said, turning back to Pierrette whom just nodded, and standing next to her, she seemed prepared to support her whenever necessary. And it worked. Gaby suddenly felt strong enough to face any of the members of their dysfunctional family because there was somebody behind her who didn’t judge her. Who had been loving her the way she was…

Walking down the stairs, it became obvious somebody was having breakfast in the dining room. With her head held high, Gaby proceeded there, and wished good morning. By a quick look at the present family members, she was quite surprised to see both Suzon and Catherine, and also Louise to be present, while in the places where her mother and Augustine tend to sit were empty, yet used plates remained there. It meant that everybody stayed except Madame Chanel. Gaby supposed she didn’t resist preparing the last breakfast before she vanished though.

At her place at the table, Gaby found a note from her, informing her about her upcoming whereabouts and a polite request to send her the last pay-check. Gaby smirked, pondering she’d refuse to show she wasn’t somebody to fulfil any requests, but then again she remembered she was thinking of a woman who raised her daughters and figured the whole mystery out.

Putting the note aside, she sat down and belatedly realized that a place next to her wasn’t occupied by Suzon as she would’ve expected of her first born child, but by Pierrette who offered her a warm little smile before pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Would you like some?” she asked quietly, and as Gaby nodded, poured her some into her cup as well, nonchalantly ignoring disapproving gazes Suzon was casting in her and Gaby’s direction. “How come you’re still here?” she inquired after a while, flashing Suzon with a challenging look.

“I could ask you the same question,” Suzon hissed, her cheeks pinkish from anger.

“I’m leaving with Suzon, mum,” said Catherin instead of her, bringing everybody’s attention to herself. “In the afternoon, after we’ve made everything clear to the police… Including what I’ve done.”

“How have you contacted them?” Gaby raised her eyebrows, intentionally not broaching the other suggested topic.

“Chanel left very early…” Louise muttered, not looking up from her meal. She wasn’t wearing her uniform anymore, Gaby noticed and a rather slight pang of pain echoed in her heart upon acknowledging that Louise was going to leave as well. “She promised to call the police as soon as possible, so if the baker had given her a ride, she might have already called.”

“Good,” Gaby said, satisfied that alarming the police had been taken care of. Sipping at the tea, she noticed sadness written in features of Pierrette’s face, and an unexpected wave of empathy hit Gaby unprepared. “What about Augustine and your grandma?” Gaby returned her attention elsewhere to let Pierrette recompose.

“They’re hoping the police might take them to the town, and then they intent to take a taxi… to some hotel,” said Suzon, her voice hollow as if she wasn’t able to feel anything in the moment.

“Or one of them might be able to repair the car Catherine destroyed,” Louise remarked venomously as she was getting up from her chair, moving then close to Gaby. “Do you wish me to leave immediately, Madame?”

“Are you trying to say you… don’t want to?” Gaby was quite shocked by the revelation, yet it didn’t prevent her from catching a glimpse of Pierrette, giving Louise quite a stern gaze.

“I will not stay in this house longer than it is necessary, Madame,” Louise explained herself, folding her arms on her chest as she was looking down at Gaby, not really taking in consideration the difference of their social status anymore. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“She won’t be alone, Louise, thank you,” Pierrette was quick to counter any Louise’s possibly attempts of luring Gaby away from her, but she regretted her passionate response right away. “But I’d welcome you’re presence here for today, this is true…”

“Oh, you need to leave? The police won’t be thrilled not to find you here to testify,” Suzon asserted.

“But, why? I have nothing to do with my brother’s death after all,” Pierrette argued, but then she shrugged indifferently. “I have something to sort out in the town, so I’ll stop at the station then.”

Gaby shifted her gaze back to Louise whom was smirking bitterly at Pierrette, but recovered when looking back at Gaby with a quiet question in her eyes.

“Leave whenever you’re prepared to go, Louise. I’m neither throwing you away nor begging you to stay,” Gaby finally replied, content about forcing the decision on Louise as Gaby herself had no idea how she felt about the girl, moreover, she couldn’t imagine the house working for many days without at least one person taking care of it. Of her.

Just as she thought it, she felt warmth next to her hand, and once she searched for the source, she saw Pierrette’s pinkie brushing her own. It was a minute gesture, but reassuring, coming in the best time possible.

“I’ll leave tomorrow morning then,” Louise said, not giving the two women another look before she left the room, while Suzon and Catherine followed suite without a word as well.

“That went better than I would’ve expected,” Pierrette remarked, holding her cup in both hands now, looking at Gaby over the edge.

“I know it’s too much to ask for, but… Will you help me take care of the house before I… I know what to do with it?” Gaby asked her in a small voice that she hated, she hated asking for help as well, but she was just desperate to learn how far Pierrette’s willingness to be at her side might go.

“Of course, Gaby, I will,” Pierrette consented, putting the cup down and reaching again for Gaby’s hand, squeezing it this time. “Or I’ll get us somebody whom won’t bat an eye on our… state of affair,” she smiled mischievously and literally beamed with happiness when Gaby reciprocated the smile, looking down at their connected hands.

“I don’t like the sound of it, but… I need to go,” Pierrette said softly, still startled Gaby a great deal.

She regained her mask swiftly though, finishing the cup of tea that was enough for now as she couldn’t even think of eating anything, and despite feeling her anxiety increasing, she managed a weak smile as soon as Pierrette rose to her feet as well, facing her. Although she was trying to look as composed as ever, she wasn’t cold to the gentle warmth in Pierrette’s eyes and her palm upon her cheeks, soothingly caressing the skin.

“I’ll be back in the evening,” Pierrette reassured her, upon which Gaby nodded, breathed in shakily, but as she was almost prepared to walk Pierrette out of the house, the other woman closed the distance between them, and for the first time since the floor incident, she kissed her on the mouth.

At the touch of Pierrette’s lips upon hers, something quivered violently deep within Gaby, something that made her froze on the spot, but couldn’t prevent a small, weak whiny sound to escape at the gentleness of the kiss, at the love and care expressed by it when Pierrette slowly moved her lips, rubbing Gaby’s cheek tenderly. And Gaby kissed her back, while there was something inherently needy about it as if she desperately yearned to be reminded Pierrette was here for her, that she… that she loved her and Gaby gasped, finally comprehending she felt so much love for Pierrette as well, yet didn’t know how to properly show it as it was so long since she’d had such strong feelings for somebody.

Mesmerized, she slowly opened her eyes when Pierrette withdrew, looking at her with an amused, but soft smile.

“If something serious happens, I’ll be at home until about eleven to pack and feed my cat. See you later, beautiful,” her smile stretched into a grin as she let her palm slid from Gaby’s cheek to her neck and shoulder, and only then she left the room, elegantly sauntering towards the door.

Gaby wasn’t capable of any movement until left the house.

“She has a cat?” Gaby asked herself quietly, giving a low chuckle because, of course, it made sense she had a cat.

XXXXX

It didn’t take long for the police to arrive. Bracing herself for the upcoming explanation session, Gaby lit up her first cigarette of the day and put on her best efforts to pose as a grieving widow, and in the end, everybody managed to enlight the police about Marcel’s suicide to satisfaction of the authority. Upon that, each family member began leaving the house. Gaby only asked Louise to prepare some meals that would last for some time, and after late modest lunch, Gaby retired to her room.

Traces of Pierrette’s perfume still lingered in the air, calming down Gaby’s nerves when she sit in the armchair, lighting up another cigarette. Puffing, she wondered how it could’ve happened that Pierrette was able to provide her with a feeling of safety so quickly. They kissed, hugged, slept in one bed, and then, she was waiting for Pierrette to return… Wasn’t she crazy? She’d been trying to keep this woman out of the house, and suddenly, her heart ached to be in her presence, her mind occupied with Pierrette’s smile, her kind blue eyes, and the way she kissed her… gently, lovingly, yet with such unrelenting passion it was stirring Gaby’s arousal all the time.

Closing her eyes, she knew that having sex with Pierrette was inevitable as she desired her very much. However, she would’ve been fine with craving her, more or less, but she was becoming anxious about the abrupt neediness she felt towards Pierrette. Of course, the other woman was eager to help now, but…

But after being with Gaby for some time, wouldn’t she get tired of her? Maybe fed up with the way she was… after all, she’d failed at keeping her family happy, so why would her… relationship with Pierrette should be any different?

She sighed, setting the cigarette aside. What was she expecting to happen? Gaby was sure Pierrette was going to come back in the evening, but then…?

There was no chance she would settle down with her, and the sooner Gaby makes peace with it, the better.

She wasn’t happy about the prospect in the slightest, though. During the whole afternoon, she strived to persuade herself it was for the best, and that she should enjoy company as long as she could, but shouldn’t cling to Pierrette too much, however… she positively yearned to. To let everything go and just be with her till the end of the times, while the thought itself startled Gaby anew.

Absolutely overwhelmed by her inner struggle, she didn’t catch when exactly her daughters, her sister and mother left. They just weren’t there once Gaby descended back to the main room, sitting on the sofa and neglecting a cup of tea Louise had prepared for her without being asked. She only remembered she nodded to her suggestion to clean the vacant rooms upstairs before she would depart as well.

“Is this what you wanted? To live in a house that is haunted,” she said to herself, her eyes wandering around the room, deafening silence attacking her ears, subsequently sending a cold hand to clutch her heart.

Yesterday morning, she meant to abandon the house with everybody inside, and now? She was the last one residing in here, and the only one authorized to deal with it, being trapped by it once again.

Not for a long time, she hoped though and she didn’t even try to explain to herself how much her hope increased once the main door creaked, and Gaby spotted Pierrette coming back to her. She dropped her suitcase right away, and untying the scarf, she gave Gaby a warm smile when approaching her.

“How did it go?” she asked, and without a hint of hesitation, she seated herself on the sofa next to Gaby. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am, of course,” Gaby offered her a thin smile in reciprocation, yet Pierrette wasn’t fooled by it, glaring at Gaby ironically. “Fine! I… I am…” she decided to say Pierrette the truth, but she found out that she had no idea what particular emotions resonated within her in the most powerful way.

“I guess you are mostly confused, my dear,” said Pierrette, and squeezing Gaby’s hand in her own, she looked searchingly into Gaby’s brown eyes. “You don’t know what to do now, but I might have a suggestion.”

“You? Suggestion on my future?” Gaby laughed, yet immediately regretted upon seeing hurt in Pierrette’s eyes. Shaking her head, she looked elsewhere, using the colder moment to voice her doubts: “Since when you’ve been interested in my future…”

“I’ve told you I care about you,” Pierrette maintain in a firm, even sharp voice, signalling Gaby how much she really cared. “I’m not leaving you… quite the opposite. I want you to leave with me for Marseille.”

“Marseille?”

“Yes,” Pierrette nodded enthusiastically, darting from one bewildered brown one to the other. “A complete change of atmosphere might do you some good, and it’s not as big as Paris to feel utterly lost there.”

“And what will we do in Marseille? I don’t know whether I’ll be even able to afford living the way I’m used to,” Gaby protested, but she had to admit the idea to live in a warmer climate was alluring, moreover with Pierrette who… “And what about.. us living together? What would people think?”

“You need to stop worrying about that,” Gaby’s hand was squeezed encouragingly as Pierrette smiled secretively at her. “Just say a word and I’ll arrange everything. You know, I have a quite decent apartment in a very tolerant neighbourhood.”

“You have lived in Marseille?” The information intrigued Gaby as Marcel had never mentioned Pierrette being in Marseille.

“Yes, indeed,” changed Pierrette’s smile into a vicious grin. “And let’s say I’ve done some blackmailing business there that allows me to rent a local apartment for as long as I wish to.”

Suspicious and amused, a corner of Gaby’s mouth twitched upwards.

“All the men that had hurt me are still paying for it. Straight to my account,” she snapped her fingers, grinning literally like a shark after rich lunch. It took only a few seconds though before Pierrette grew serious again, saying: “I know it may be too quick for you. I know that, but if you want to leave the house as soon as possible, I’m giving you the opportunity. I cannot bear the idea of you suffocating in here, haunted by everything what happened under this roof.”

To accentuate the impact of her words, Pierrette raised her hand to touch Gaby’s cheek, stroking her gently. It couldn’t be stopped, it couldn’t be prevented, Gaby knew when she felt her eyes getting filled up with tears and she gasped for air, her chest being torn apart due to emotions awoken again by the care Pietterre displayed. It was just too much to handle, too much to take it as it went. Her heart simply refused no to live the feeling, not to proceed the love she was engulfed with.

She was utterly falling apart, but Pierrette was here to hold her, her blue eyes tender, her smile loving.

“Do you want to live with me in Marseille, Gaby?” she asked quietly, brushing an escaping tear away from Gaby’s cheek, providing her with patience and a quite important chance to say no. It was up to her, however, Gaby’s throbbing heart, constricted chest, and healing soul wouldn’t have allowed her to refuse the offer of her life.

Not believing in her own voice, Gaby only bit her lower lips and held the threatening sobs at bay when nodding. Her tears continued to fall down and she found herself too weak to regain her calm upon seeing happiness glowing in Pierrette’s eyes, upon seeing how touched she was…

Without a hint of hesitation, Pierrette gently pulled Gaby into her arms where Gaby felt safe enough to let all of her emotional struggle out in a series of quiet sobs. Tears were ruining her make-up, her cry the image of a condescending and cold woman, and Gaby cared for neither of these, melting down under Pierrette’s hand, buried in her hair, brushing her, reminding Gaby of the most beautiful kind of pain.

“How… how can you be so good to me when you know what I’ve done?” Gaby wondered in between ceasing sobs, reluctant to believe that Pierrette simply wanted to be there for her, to help her, and she needed to hear it to…

“Because I love you, Gaby,” Pierrette whispered into Gaby’s ear, making her shiver, making her heart swell with affection and happiness.

Another sob leaving her lungs, Gaby firmly embraced Pierrette to gain some support, to get something to hold on, while Pierrette’s back was the right place.

“I love you, too,” slipped through her lips so naturally, Gaby even forgot to try to doubt her own words or feelings as she just lived through them, savouring she really said them and meant them. She buried her face in Pierrette’s shoulder, crying, loving. “I don’t know why I’ve been so unfair to you for those years… when I loved you instead.”

Smiling happily, Pierrette opted for drawing soothing circles on Gaby’s back while holding her, while being determined to give Gaby everything she needed.

“It’s going to be alright, my love. Everything’s going to be alright,” she whispered with her heart pounding violently when Gaby was clinging to her, crying on her shoulder, and showing her the trust she had developed only for Pierrette.


End file.
